What We Become/Issue 8
The trio of cars pulled up the the mall. They had managed to pull far away from the horde of zombies heading their way, but they only bought themselves a couple minutes of time to get inside the mall. The group had left their cars and walked up the main doors. Adam pulled on the door but it didn't budge. "Shit it's locked, looks like we're going to have to find another way in" Adam told the group. "Allow me to handle it" James said as he walked up with a mini screwdriver. "Where did you get that?" Frank asked. "Oh, I always use to keep it handy on me for pick locking things. Not that we need to get into that right now anyways..." James said trailing off while focusing on the front door. "Better hurry up, a few are entering the driveway" Mary pointed out as a few zombies stumbled into the parking lot and towards them. "Got it! Haha" James exclaimed as he opened the main door. "Hurry inside everyone, we got company!" Adam said as everyone hurried in except Tyler. Tyler walked towards the zombies with his gun. "What are you doing Tyler? Come-on get inside" Adam said to him. "We need to kill these zombies before the start banging on the windows and breaking them" Tyler told him. Adam pondered this for a moment. "Smart idea, but guns will attract more of them, here..." Adam grabbed his axe out of his pack pack and tossed it to Tyler. "Better hurry...". "Thanks" Tyler replied as he ran and killed the zombies before turning back to the store and running inside as Adam closed the door behind him. Tyler handed back the axe. "Thanks" Adam said to him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group walked down the middle section of the mall and passed a bunch of stores. "Man this is nice, not a single biter anywhere" Kenneth said as he ruffled Jack's hair. "Yeah! It's like living in a fortress!" Jack exclaimed happily. Kenneth smiled at his son. Adam was happy to see his friend was staying strong for Jack. "Hey guys, we should probably head to a furniture store. Might be some comfortable matresses to sleep on there, that is if it wasn't looted" Adam told the group. Everyone agreed. "Adam, look at every store in this place! Not a single store looks like it was looted, this place was probably locked down as soon all this happened" Kevin told him. "Yeah you're right. This place is also a goldmine, probably lot's of supplies and 'food' here" James stopped in his tracks as he thought he saw movement coming from the food court on the second floor from the balcony. Adam noticed this and stopped as well causing everyone else to stop. "Something wrong James?" Adam asked. "No..it's nothing. I thought I saw something moving up there, I must be imagining things" James replied as the group kept walking. "First the undead, now ghosts?" Frank joked. Everyone laughed and the mood lightened. However Melissa was the only one who still had a blank expression on her face. The group had finally arrived at the furniture store and settled in. Kevin's family fell asleep pretty fast. Same with Melissa, Tyler and Mary. James and Lilly snuck off for some 'alone time'. Adam, Kenneth, Jack, Frank, Autumn and Samuel played a boardgame that Samuel had found in a nearby store. "Yeah...I'm a pretty big nerd" Samuel admitted. "Never been into a video games that much, I preferred board games more, I like games that uses the mind to make quick decisions" Adam yawned causing the group to laugh. "I'm sure Samuel, never been a gamer either. I always preferred the great outdoors, I wished I lived in the country side..." "Really?" Autumn asked. "Yeah" "Well Frank, Samuel and I lived on a farm out in the country. Breath taking little farm we owned..." she said dreamily. Adam smiled. "Well you guys are lucky, I wished I lived in the country, I'm a peaceful kind of guy, I like the quiet of the country" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night when everyone else was asleep, Adam snuck off to a payphone he had passed earlier. James and Lilly weren't back yet but Adam wasn't worried, he knew James could take care of himself and protect Lilly. He walked up to it and put in 50 cents. The phone wasn't working. ' '"Dammit!" Adam said as he slammed the phone down and the sound echoed through out the mall. He had tried calling his friend Morgan's hotel to see if he was alive and was hiding out there. That was the first place Morgan said he would go in the case of a disaster. Funny how things turned out when the dead began to rise. Adam turned around and was startled when he ran into Autumn. "Hey Autumn, what are you doing out here?" "Oh, I couldn't sleep. Figured I'd go for a walk" "Mind if I join?" Adam asked. "Sure" Adam had grown to like Autumn in the few hours he had known her. She was a fiesty girl, but she was cheerful and friendly at the same time. She was a very beautiful young woman, with a rather good looking athletic body. The two walked down through the mall in conversation and Autumn laughed when Adam made a joke about Samuel being a nerd. They heard a noise coming from a store. "You hear that?" Autumn asked. "Yeah..what was that?" Adam replied looking around. James and Lilly emerged from the store. James pointed his gun at them but when he realized who it was he lowered his gun and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank fuck..." Adam raised an eyebrow. "James, what's going on? What are you guys doing in there?" James and Lilly both blushed. Autumn and Adam chuckled. "Well that's not the only reason we we're in there. We we're actually hiding..." Lilly trailed off. "From what?" Autumn asked. "Well...you guys know how I said I saw something earlier in the food court?" James asked them. "Yeah" "Well I saw movement again up there and I could sworn I saw someone dart behind a corner. Someone who was following us, I thought it was one of you guys but I swear I keep seeing movement in the shadows. It's creeping the hell out of me" James replied looking slightly shook. "Well let's head back to the furniture store, we'll search the mall tomorrow and see if we're alone" Adam replied. The group headed back to the furniture store as a shadow watched from far away. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Mary' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #9 ' Category:Issues